


Dream A Little Dream of Me

by thewinterspy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinterspy/pseuds/thewinterspy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stars shining bright above you<br/>Night breezes seem to whisper, I love you<br/>Birds singing in the sycamore trees<br/>Dream a little dream of me..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream A Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this isn't edited, but I was listening to the song (as sung by Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong), and I couldn't help the sudden influx of feels. So I jotted it down and put it up. Hope you enjoy! :)

"And now, for Sherlock and Molly's first dance as husband and wife,"

The reception broke into applause, turning their attention to the long table at the side of the room, where the newlyweds sat, surrounded by their closest family and friends.

Everyone beamed as Sherlock rose to his feet, holding his hand out for his wife to take. He was ever so polite about it, tucking his free arm behind his back. No one noticed his fingers twitching, fidgeting into a fist.

Everyone nudged one another, checking to see that people were filming. Cameras needed to capture the moment of Molly taking her husband's hand, letting him help her rise and walk to the center of the room. No one noticed her shaking knees, hidden under the extravagant dress that Sherlock's mother had insisted she wore.

Everyone smiled as the couple moved into position. The people sitting closest to the dance floor felt inclined to point out the tears in Molly's eyes to each other, but no one seemed to notice that they weren't tears of happiness.

"Sherlock..." no one heard her murmur to him, her voice quiet but rather hysterical in her panic.

"I have you, darling." he whispered back, only for her to hear.

"But the dance-"

She took in a sharp breath of air when the music started, drifting from the band in a darkened corner of the room. Her mouth bobbed, a panicked expression in her eyes. Sherlock wordlessly dropped her hands, instead moving his arms around her waist. Moving on instinct, Molly wrapped her arms around his neck.

_"Stars shining bright above you_  
 _Night breezes seem to whisper, I love you_  
 _Birds singing in the sycamore trees_  
 _Dream a little dream of me..."_

"Wh-what about our song? The dance?" Molly said a little frantically, glancing around at their audience.

"Molly." Her husband's quiet voice drew her gaze back to him. He had a gentle look on his face. The honesty of his adoration made Sherlock look years younger. To add onto the effect of his soothing voice, his hand traced her spine.

"We were getting nowhere with those dance lessons. We were worried, we were stressed enough with the wedding plans. If we danced the way we were going to, our nerves would have made us screw it all up. It would end horribly,"

"Still," Molly defended. It had been Sherlock's idea to tango, and he was the one who had pushed it so much, even with her two left feet and his impatience. "We spent weeks rehearsing,"

"It wasn't what you wanted."

_"Say nighty-night and kiss me_  
 _Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me_  
 _While I'm alone and blue as can be_  
 _Dream a little dream of me..."_

Molly gave a quiet sigh, and moved her right arm, hooking it underneath his arm. She held his shoulder again, and pulled it gently towards her head to rest upon it. A low rumble in his chest made her smile, closing her eyes as her husband quietly sang along.

_"Stars fading but I linger on dear,_  
 _Still craving your kiss_  
 _I'm longing to linger till dawn dear_  
 _Just saying this..."_

"How did you know I liked this song?" his wife asked, tilting her head to look up at him. The flower situated in her hair brushed against his chin as she did. He glanced down at her, and reminded himself that he had forever with her.

With a smile, he answered, "It was playing in the restaurant at our first date. I tried talking to you twice, and you were distracted. You were listening to this, swaying along."

Molly wrinkled her nose, "Our first date was me making you dinner at my flat,"

He shook his head in return, "No it wasn't."

Amused, she lifted her head from his chest, looking bemused, "Yes, it was! What are you thinking of?"

"The animal skulls case. Don't you remember? Toby was used as bait. The stakeout at that five star?" he prompted to jog her memory.

She let out a laugh, "Sherlock, that wasn't-!"

"Yes, yes it was. I asked you if you minded, you said it was the most interesting date you've ever been on," Sherlock explained. She shook her head and simply giggled some more. He grinned at her chuckle, "What?"

"You are ridiculous," Molly sighed, looking up at his face with a loving expression.

"You're the one that said yes to marriage," he reminded her.

She looked up at him, her fingers playing with the fabric of his suit jacket. Finally, she smoothed out the wrinkles she'd made, and assured him, "That wasn't ridiculous. That was the smartest thing I've ever done,"

Sherlock raised his chin, humming in consideration of her response. He looked out at the audience watching them, then nodded once, looking back at her.

"I do believe I love you, Mrs. Holmes,"

Molly smiled, her eyes pricking with tears, "I love you too,"

Everyone watched as the bride placed her head back on the groom's chest. Everyone saw the husband's hand rub his wife's back. No one heard the pair of them humming the end of the song together.

_"Sweet dreams 'til sunbeams find you_  
 _Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you_  
 _But in your dreams whatever they be_  
 _Dream a little dream of me..."_


End file.
